First Love
by Violet7orange
Summary: Sekarang ataupun dulu tidak ada yang berubah. Definisiku tentang cinta tetap sama. Dan dari dulu hingga sekarang cintaku juga hanya padanya. Sakura-Sai.. '


_Cinta _

_Saat jantungmu berdetak kencang tak beraturan_

_Dan dunia seakan berhenti saat itu juga_

_Serta matamu hanya tertuju pada satu arah_

_Kau hanya bisa melihatnya_

* * *

**:: **Disclaimer Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

Violet7orange

Presents

.

..

**First Love **

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Romance/ Drama** ::**

* * *

Sekarang ataupun dulu tidak ada yang berubah. Definisiku tentang cinta tetap sama. Dan dari dulu hingga sekarang cintaku juga hanya padanya.

Ya, dia adalah Sai sahabatku sejak kecil. Sahabat yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah haluan kearah cinta. Aku hanya mencintainya dan aku juga percaya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, itu pasti.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tak kusangka Sai-ku—sahabat masa kecilku sudah menjadi orang besar seperti sekarang ini. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya, tak ku sangka cita-citanya sudah terwujud.

Aku masih ingat dua minggu yang lalu Sai mengatakan akan membuka galerinya—yang akan menampilkan seluruh karya kerja kerasnya sampai hari ini—di Jepang, tapatnya hari ini. Aku bahagia sekali sejak ia mengabarkan berita ini—secara tak sadar membuatku tidak tidur dengan nyenyak selama dua minggu.

Pasalnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Walau kami masih berkomunikasi dengan media elektronik tapi kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu karena kesibukkan masing-masing.

Yah, kami memiliki bidang yang bisa dikatakan berhubungan, tapi anehnya kami tidak pernah 'dipertemukan'. Mungkin Tuhan sudah jauh hari menyiapkan hari ini untukku. Hari ini Sakura Haruno—seorang model terkenal bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama berarti baginya, Sai—Photografer dan pelukis terkenal dibidangnya.

.

.

.

_Sepuluh tahun lalu_

"Hei Sai, apa impianmu?" tanya Sakura kecil memandang laki-laki pucat yang sedang mengambar diatas pasir dengan ranting.

"Hm, aku ingin jadi photografer yang terkenal." Jawab anak laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Wah, impianmu sangat hebat Sai, kau pasti berhasil." Puji Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar kagum. "Kau Sangat hebat dalam foto-memfoto, apalagi gambarmu itu." Tambahnya tulus.

"Makasih, kalau kau?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku belum begitu yakin, tapi aku ingin selalu berada didekat orang yang aku cintai Sai." Jawab Sakura polos.

"Hm, Semoga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau impikan."

"Makasih." Kata Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sahabatnya yang masih sibuk mencoret-coret tanah dengan ranting kayu.

...

"Maafkan aku Sakura.."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Sai, kita tidak bisa berharap banyak."

"Kita akan berada di tempat yang sangat jauh berbeda."

"Memikirkannya, aku jadi sedih."

"Tapi, kita tetap berteman ya Sakura."

"Tentu Sai, besok benar-benar akan berbeda ya, kau dan keluargamu akan menetap di tempat lain, begitupula dengan keluargaku. Kita tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu kalau begitu."

"Tidak! Aku akan menjadi photografer dan pelukis terkenal dan akan menjelejahi dunia. Aku akan menemukanmu dan membuatmu mengetahui keberadaanku dimanapun aku berada." Sai membantah tegas.

Sakura mengangguk semangat mendengar tekad Sai. 'Impianku hanya ingin berada terus disampingmu Sai' batin Sakura lesu. "Aku tahu!" teriaknya tiba-tiba semangat. "Aku juga, aku akan menjadi seorang model terkenal. Kelak kau akan memfoto dan melukis dengan aku sebagai modelnya. Dengan begitu kita akan slalu bersama." Tambahnya semangat.

"Ya! Sakura kita akan sama-sama berjuang!"

"Hiks Sai, berjanjilah saat kita sukses Jepang menjadi tempat pertemuan kita."

"Ya, paling lambat dalam sepuluh tahun aku akan berjuang mencarimu. Kau orang pertama yang akan ku beritahu apapun yang aku lakukan."

.

.

.

Mengingat itu semua membuat aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Tersenyum senang, sudah ku tunjukkan semenjak aku menaiki pesawat dan sekarang sedang berjalan untuk keluar dari bandara. Ah, sudah sampai Jepang rupanya. Kupakai kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi bergantung dipinggir tali tasku—takut ada yang mengenaliku. Bahaya kalau semangatku harus diselingi dengan acara jumpa fans dadakan. Pikirku narsis.

Saatnya berangkat menuju galeri seninya—milik Sai, tak sabar rasanya meliht lukisan yang ia bangga-banggakan padaku kemarin. Rasanya aku ingin minta supir untuk mengizinkan aku mengendarai taxinya—biar aku bisa ngebut saat ini.

.

.

.

_Empat hari sebelum hari pembukaan galeri_

'**huh, kau pasti akan kagum melihat lukisanku kali ini**' _chat _Sai membanggakan diri saat aku tidak percaya dengan lukisannya itu.

Tentu saja aku percaya Sai, kau adalah yang terbaik. Tetapi tentu saja tidak ku ucapkan. Aku hanya ingin menggoda sahabat lamaku ini. '**Oh ya? Memangnya objek gambarmu siapa? Aku tidak begitu tertarik. :p**' aku menyeringai lalu menekan enter

Tak lama kemudia dia membalasnya '**kau akan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Ini karya terbesarku, karya utama yang akan dinantikan di galeri ku.**'

Dia yakin sekali. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya lagi. '**Hmm..**' balasku seolah tak yakin dengan promosinya.

'**Huh, ayolah Sakura. Kau tahu lukisan ini kubuat sejak lima tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang ini. Aku membuatnya dengan mengerahkan seluruh perasaanku. Kau pikir berapa banyak tawaran yang telah datang untuk membeli lukisan itu setelah mereka mendengar sebegitu lamanya aku melukisnya, tapi tak pernah ku jual.**'

Aku kaget dengan pesannya yang panjang. '**Wow! Sabar.. nulisnya pelan-pelan ya.. hehe terus,**' niatku untuk menggodanya belum surut. '

'**Karya itu akan dikenalkan sebagai 'karya besar' ku dan seletelah itu akan ada kejutan besar, setelah lukisan itu diperkenalkan ke publik.'**

Aku jadi penasaran, '**Kejutan apa Sai?'**

'**Rahasia, kalu ku katakan padamu nanti ga bakalan jadi kejutan kan?**'

'**Ayolah Sai, Aku kan Sahabatmu, setidaknya katakan sedikit saja**' Rayuku.

Lama ia tidak membalas, kelihatannya ia berfikir serius untuk memberi tahuku atau tidak. '**Oke, karena kau orang yang termasuk aku sayangi aku akan memberitahumu. Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada orang tercantik bagiku. Cukup selebihnya kau harus datang sendiri.**'

Deg.. Deg.. jantungku berdetak tak karuan. '**Berarti aku dong Sai, Ah ga seru ah.. udah ga jadi kejutan lagi. **

'**Tuhkan kalau aku bocorin pasti diledekin. Udah ah, pokoknya kau harus datang ya. Titik**' Kelihatannya dia serius sekali. Haha, Sai kau ada-ada saja, aku tersenyum geli.

'**Ok bos, tunggu aj ya.. **'

.

.

.

_Sepuluh tahun lalu_

Di kelas itu sedang ramai-ramainya, ocehan cadel terdengar dimana-mana. Anak-anak sekolah dasar kelas dua itu sedang dalam jam istirahat, namun tak ada yang keluar mereka memilih menonton perdebatan anak-anak perempuan yang mempermasalahkan siapa yang paling cantik dikelas itu.

Yang menjadi kandidat terkuat adalah Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura. Tetapi anak-anak perempuan tidak dapat memutuskan, jadi mereka meminta semua anak-anak laki-laki yang memilih dan menuliskan di kertas nama yang menurut mereka cantik dari ketiga orang ini.

Lalu Sai mengangkat tangan "Tidak usah diributkan, menurutku sudah jelas yang paling cantik itu Sakura.' Ucapnya mantap di ikuti suit-suit dari yang lain. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu tapi ia senang.

Tapi memang dasar Karin, ia malah memarahi Sai, karena tidak mengikuti aturan. Disuruh nulis malah diumumkan. Ketua kelas yang menyeramkan.

Hasilnya Ino yang terpilih menjadi orang tercantik dikelas, karena ia yang mendapatkan paling banyak suara, Sakura hanya mendapatkan 4 suara, Hinata 2 dan Ino 7. Tetapi Sakura tak peduli, kenyataan Sai mengatakan ia cantik tadi membuat ia senang. Dan ia yakin salah satu dari empat suara itu salah satunya dari Sai, dan ia tidak peduli yang lain.

.

.

.

Galeri yang besar.. aku tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. 'Sai kau mengagumkan' ucapku pelan. Aku masih mengelilingi galeri milik Sai, banyak lukisan dan hasil jepretan yang menurutku luar bisa. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti tentang seni.

Dan saat aku menoleh kepada pengunjung lainnya, betapa kagetnya aku kelihatannya aku banyak mengenal mereka. Dan benar saja dugaanku, teman-teman SD ku yang dulu kucel sekarang banyak yang bersinar, luar bisa Sai mengundang teman-teman sekelas sewaktu SD dan Sai memaksa mereka harus datang. Ck, Sai, setidaknya itulah informsi yang aku tangkap setelah berbasa-basi dengan yang lainnya.

Itu bukannya Sai? Akhirnya aku menemukannya, aku sudah tersenyum dari jauh, aku merindukannya. "Sa—"

"SAI!" suaraku tertelan oleh suara yang mengalahkan suara apapun, ia berlari melewatiku menghampiri Sai yang juga tersenyum menyambutnya. "Apakah Sai tidak melihatku?" "Apa ia tidak mengenaliku?" "Siapa wanita itu?". Pertanyaan seperti bergelut di kepalaku.

...

Kepala dan hatiku sekarang merasakan ngilu disaat bersamaan, saat aku melihat mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Aku yakin hubungan mereka tidak main-main kalau mereka berani melakukan ditempat umum seperti ini.

Kenapa sekarang aku takut. Aku takut semuanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan, aku takut, aku hanya akan kecewa. Sekarang aku menyesal memilih datang, aku ingin kembali saja ke Paris saat ini juga.

Aku berbalik ingin mencari pintu keluar saat seseorang meneriakkan namaku bahkan sebelum aku bergeser sedikitpun. "Benarkan kau Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku membenarkan dengan tersenyum manis. "Kau pasti tidak ingat denganku, aku Tenten." Aku yang tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, Tenten yang dulu dan sekarang jauh berbeda.

Ada lagi yang memanggilku, kali ini aku yakin itu Sai, aku mengingat suaranya saat ia menelponku kemarin. Ia memelukku gemas lalu meloncat-loncat kecil senang karena kedatanganku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan kehambaran ya? Apa aku harus mengeluarkan bakat _acting_ku?

"Aku mendengar suara orang memanggilmu, makanya aku cepat-cepat berlari kesini. Mengapa kau tidak mencariku, aku dari tadi disana." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Ish," aku mengacak rambutnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. "Pokoknya aku datang." Ucapku senang. "Kau harus melihat pertunjukan sampai akhir ya, dan kau harus menyiapkan pidato karena kau juga akan diberi kesempatan untuk memberikan sambutan.. Hahah.." Tuntutnya bahagia.

"Hei, Hei, kenapa harus aku." Protesku tidak terima.

"Karena kau sahabatku, orang terpenting dihidupku." Ucapnya yakin.

Jelb, kenapa aku sesakit ini saat dia menyebutku 'Sahabat'. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Kau tak boleh kabur, nah aku harus bersiap sekarang, kau juga harus ke tempat pelelangan sekarang, tempatmu sudah tersedia, kau orang yang dengan jelas akan melihat kebahagiaanku." Titahnya.

"Sip Bos!" aku tersenyum sumringah dan berbalik menuju ruangan pameran yang dimaksud, sambil melangkah senyum sumringahku memudar dan sekarang digantikan dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

Suara riuh rendah begitu ramai terdengar saat memasuki ruan pameran utama yang cukup—tidak sangat besar itu. Kursi yang tersedia disana hampir penuh, semua undangan terlihat antusias siapa yang akan melewatkan pameran pelukis terkenal yang katanya akan memperlihatkan kejutan besar. Sakura melihat tempat yang kosong dibangku barisan kedua, dengan wajah datarnya dihiasi sedikit senyuman ia melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku tersebut—rupanya ia sudah tidak sesemangat sebelumnya.

Tetapi ia, Sakura Haruno malaupun malu untuk mengakui ia berharap apa yang ia pikirkan barusan hanyalah khayalan—fotamorgana, imajinasi liar dan sebaginya. Walau egois ia tetap ingin mengatakan Sai adalah miliknya, dan sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan Sai melukisnya. Hanya dirinya. Haruno Sakura yang mengagumkan. Haruno Sakura yang merupakan kejutan besar tersebut. Dimana Sai akan memperkenalkannya_

_tapi, entah kenapa terselip perasaan takut, perasaan semalam yang menggebu-gebu dan semangat memudar. Ia takut yang ia pikirkan dan harapkan berbeda jauh dengan kenyataan yang akan datang.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak fokus." Suara sedikit berat mencuri perhatiannya, membuat ia menoleh ke asal suara. "Kau telah melewatkan beberapa lukisan yang mengesankan."

"Maaf." Kata singkat diucapkan Sakura, lalu menoleh lagi kedepan seolah-oleh mencoba untuk fokus.

"Kau tidak kenal padaku Sakura__chan_?" Suara tersebut terus menarik perhatiannya lagi. Sakura terdiam, ia hanya selalu terfokus akan Sai. Ia termasuk orang yang mempunyai teman dimana-mana, tetapi mungkin orang yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan adalah Sai, Sai, dan Sai tidak orang lain. "Huh, ternyata kau tak ingat padaku, aku Naruto, orang yang sering kau pukul dulu." Katanya menyindir.

"Hah, benarkah?" Sakura terkejut, Naruto walaupun ia tidak ingat bagaimana bentuknya sewaktu kecil tapi ia yaki orang yang ia pukul dulu tidaklah seganteng dan sekeren ini. "Kau banyak berubah." Ucap Sakura yakin.

"Hmm, tentu saja aku bertambah kerenkan?" Ucapnya narsis sambil terkekeh pelan. "Hai kau tahu tidak, gara-gara kau sering memukulku aku sempat khawatir kepalaku akan mengalami masalah, untung otakku kuat sehingga tidak masalah untuk bekerja di kepemerintahan." Kelakarnya.

"Haha, benarkah? boleh ku pukul lagi?." Tanya Sakura.

"Saat itu kau akan masuk koran halaman pertama, model cantik Haruno Sakura memukul seorang pejabat tampan Uzumaki Naruto.. Haha.." Canda Naruto.

Berbicara dengan Naruto membuat sedikitnya rasa tidaknyaman Sakura sedikit teralih. Ia bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini. Ataukah, benar—tidak Sakura hanya ber_acting_, tampaknya ia masih gelisah terlebih saat seorang MC mengumumkan acara yang ditunggu-tunggu 'Kejutan Besar' secara tidak sadar wajah Sakura memucat keringat dingin menetes mengalir perlahan di belakang punggungnya. Kenyataan dan Harapan memang tak sejalan, kaki Sakura melemas, disaat semua hadirin bertepuk tangan dengan lukisan yang dipampangkan, Sakura hanya terduduk, terdiam menahan air matanya yang akan keluar—bukan waktunya ia menangis saat ini, ia harus menyampaikan sambutan sebentar lagi, mohon ia pinta jangan menangis saat ini. Sekuat tenaga ia mengambil _Handphone_nya dan mengetik pesan singkat kepada Temari—Manajernya. '**Telpon aku 30 menit dari sekarang.**'.

...

"_Sakura itu anak yang ceria_"

"_Sakura itu anak yang manis_."

"_Sakura itu murah senyum, baik hati, selalu menolong kita_."

"_Sakura tak pernah bersedih, karena ia tidak mau membuat kita khawatir_"

Berada di tempat yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang ia kenal saat ia masih kecil, mau tak mau membuat Sakura teringat akan pandangan teman-teman kecilnya padanya dulu. Sekarang? apakah bisa?

Saat apa yang kau harapkan jauh menyimpang dari bayangan. Lukisan yang ku prediksi merupakan lukisannku ternyata_ Yah kau bisa menebaknya itu lukisan cantik milik wanita cantik berambut pirang yang tadi berciuman dengan Sai di koridor. Yah Sai, ia tak berhak menganggap Sai itu Sai-nya—miliknya dulu karena Sai sudah miliki orang lain.

Aku berharap telinga dan mataku buta saat itu juga karena aku tak mampu melihat apa yang ada di depan mata, dan aku menyesal mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sai setelah lukisan tersebut dikemukakan. Ia telah mengumumkan, tidak hanya di depanku—di depan teman-temannya, wartawan media elektronik dan cetak dan mungkin seluruh masyarakat jepang yang akan membaca dan menyaksikan berita ini—bahwa lukisan itu yang ia lukis dari 5 tahun yang lalu, lukisan orang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam, dipersembahkan untuk wanita cantik yang sekarang telah berdiri disampingnya, calon istrinya.

Sai bahkan tak menatapku saat mengatakan hal bahagia baginya, ia tenggelam dengan dirinya sendiri, Ck bahkan ia telah merencanakan pesta pernikahan dan mengundang seluruh yang hadir untuk datang besok. Dia kelihatan bahagia sekali.

Aku terperanjat saat menyadari para penonton yang sedari tadi berdiri bertepuk tangan meriah kini kembali duduk, dan aku menyadari mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang duduk membeku sejak tadi, tak sopan memang. Dan hal paling penting baru ku sadari juga saat ini. Wanita itu, wanita calon istri Sai merupakan teman saat kami kecil juga—pantasan saja Sai mati-matian mengundang semua teman SDnya. Bisakah kau menebak wanita itu?

Dia Ino.

Sekarang aku jadi ragu, suara pemilihan siapa yang paling cantik di kelas waktu itu—Apakah Sai memilihku?

.

.

.

Suara telpon membuatku sok sibuk untuk pamit ke luar ruang pameran. "Aku ga telat nelponnya kan Sakura. Ada apa?" Suara panik Temari sampai ke telingaku kelihatannya ia takut terjadi sesuatu denganku.

"Hmm, tidak apa." Aku mencoba tersenyum di sela sisa tangisanku yang keluar tak terkontrol tadi saat aku meyampaikan sambutan rasa sukaku di podium. Rasa sakit yang teramatku keluar begitu saja tanpa terkontrol, tapi aku bisa menutupinya dengan tersenyum bahagia tak lupa mengacak rambut Sai dan memeluk Ino serta dilengkapi dengan ancaman untuk Sai agar tak menyakiti Ino—dan tentu saja itu semua _acting_ku. Aku berani bertaruh, semua penonton, Ino bahkan Sai menganggap aku adalah orang yang baik—ikut berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

Aku menyesal datang ke Jepang.

"Sakura ada apa?" Sekarang suara temari tersengar lembut persis seperti seorang kakak yang tengah mengkhawaturkan adiknya. Inilah yang kusuka darinya ia tulus menyayangiku seperti adiknya bukan hanya karena terikat kontrak kerja.

"Temari, aku kedalam sebentar. Aku akan menelponmu sekitar 10 menit lagi." lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban aku memutuskan sambungan telpon dan kembali kedalam ruangan.

.

.

.

"Aku patah hati." Ucapku lesu mengeluh kepada pemilik suara di sebrang telpon.

"Ah, dasar Sai sialan. Padahal kau telah menunggunya lama. Aku bilang juga apa Sakura kau terlalu mengharapkannya. Dasar si Sai..." Aku hanya tersenyum, mendengar Temari megutuk Sai membuatku sedikit lega, Temari—disela menjadi manajerku dia juga menjadi teman curhat yang cukup bisa diandalkan.

"Aku tidak mau ke Jepang lagi. Apapun yang terjadi." Kataku lagi. Kali ini aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di dalam ruang tunggu bandara sembari menunggu jadwal keberangkatanku kembali ke Paris dua jam lagi.

"Kenapa gitu, yang benar itu kau jangan sampai ketemu sama dia lagi. Huh~" Temari mengamuk kesal. "Hei sudahlah katanya kau ketemu dengan teman-teman kecilmu yang keren? Bagaimana ada yang nyangkut ga?"

"Temariiiii... Aku baru patah hatiiii.." Teriakku kesal membuat beberapa calon penumpang dibandara menoleh ingin tahu, Huh memalukan.

"Hei, hei patah hati jangan lama-lama. Masih banyak laki-laki keren disekitarmu."

"Hmm, " Aku hanya bergumam malas.

"Hei, Hei.. atau mau ku kenalkan pada adik-adikku? kelihatannya mereka juga tertarik padamu, adikku lumayan sukses, dan mereka juga tampan-tampan. Nah kau tinggal pilih mau Kenkurou—dia juga lulusan fakultas seni sejajar dengan Sai soal kesuksesan dalam melukis. Nah atau mau Gaara—seorang pengusaha tampan yang menjadi idola wanita. Kyaa.. adik-adikku memang hebat. Nah nanti tinggal ku atur jadwalmu untuk bertemu dengan adik-adikku. Ah~ aku sangat setuju jika kau kau jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka, kan nanti kita bisa jadi saudara beneran..dan.." Sakura hanya tersenyum—setengah sedih, setengah lucu dengan sikap Temari yang cerewet—sedikit banyaknya dia terhibur.

"Ya, boleh." Satu kata dari Sakura membuat Temari terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak kegirangan—Yah, seperti kata Temari ia tak boleh jatuh dalam kesedihan, ia juga harus membuka hatinya pada orang lain juga, tidak terpaku pada masa lalu. Hmm seperti yang Sai lakukan.

...

.

.

.

_Epilogue_

Sai, seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat mengunjungi ruangan galeri pribadinya. Pameran telah selesai, semua pengunjung telah pulang termasuk Ino. Dan sekarang ia mengurung dirinya di ruangan pribadinya.

Ia terduduk lemas di satu-satunya kursi kayu ruangan itu, guratan kesediahan jelas tertera diwajah pucatnya yang semakin pucat. Di tatapnya sebuah lukisan yang tertutup kain putih yang berada di depannya.

_Ia ingat dua hari yang lalu sebelum pembukaan galeri, awal semua masalah. Kakeknya mengharuskan ia dijodohkan dan mengumumkan ke publik bahwa Ino yang merupakan cucu sahabat Kakeknya adalah calon istrinya. Ia menolak mentah-mentah—namun ia kalah dan untuk melengkapi sandiwara ia terpaksa mengambar wajah cantik Ino dalam waktu dua hari dan karena Kakeknyalah semua rencana yang telah lama ia susun, gagal.

_Ino tahu, ia terpaksa menikahi Ino. Ino menangis meraung di acara pameran—supaya tidak mengundang kecurigaan orang ia mengunci bibir Ino dan meyakinkan ia tidak apa-apa.

_Ia tak berani menatap wajah orang yang ia cintai saat ia berbohong kepada publik tentang rasa bahagianya. Ia bahkan tersenyum ikut bahagia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui wanita yang ia cintai mengeluarkan tangis duka.

_Dan ia bahkan mengatakan tak apa-apa dengan senyuman mengerti ketika wanita yang ia cintai mengeluarkan alasan-alasan yang tak masuk akal untuk menghindari pernikahannya besok.

_Ia jahat, ia membuat wanita yang ia cintai patah hati—dan bahkan mungkin membencinya seumur hidup.

Disibakkannya kain putih yang menutupi lukisan yang semenjak 5 tahun lalu ia lukis, wanita yang selalu berada dalam mimpi-mimpinya, wanita yang ia cintai semenjak ia kecil, wanita yang telah ia kecewakan. Sai menangis saat melihat betapa indahnya guratan lukisan hasil karyanya—Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah jambu lembut dan bermata emerald indah—ia menangis sesegukkan, tangisannya bahkan terdengar lebih pilu dari tangisan wanita yang ia cintai tadi.

.

.

.

"Dasa Sai sok Keren." Karin kecil sang ketua kelas menggerutu saat penghitungan suara, ia begitu gelisekaligus iri dengan tulisan yang ditulis Sai. '_Haruno Sakura, nama gadis tercantik yang terukir di hatiku. Sai.' _

...

_Cinta_

_Saat jantungmu berdetak kencang tak beraturan_

_Dan dunia seakan berhenti saat itu juga_

_Serta matamu hanya tertuju pada satu arah_

_Kau hanya bisa melihatnya_

* * *

**_END_**_  
_

Cuap-cuap GJ:

Ya, beginilah jadinya setelah lama hiatus.. Ckck..

Tapi saya senang, saya kembali untuk melunasi fic-fic yang ga tamat-tamat..

Oh ya baca _When In Love_-Chap 4 Ya.. udah update loh. *iklan*

Sekian terima kasih udah baca, mohon riviewnya..

Terimakasih.. ^^'


End file.
